A Feeling In The Morning
by Queermazin
Summary: Awakening one morning to see her mate sleeping beside her, Korra feels like she needs to give Asami a wake-up call. And she has just the thing to do that. (Korrasami, Canon, Omegaverse, Smut)


Korra awoke slowly from her sleep, blinking the bleariness from her eyes. It was morning, the soft embers of light gently creeping in through the curtains. But while she was trying to sit up and stretch, two things came to her attention.

First, she was hard with little drops of pre-cum down her penis. She blushed at the sight of her alpha cock, throbbing and desperate for some sort of attention from Korra's fingers, or her gorgeous mate lying beside her in that queen-size bed.

Secondly, Asami smelled really nice, not exactly in heat but the scent was captivating for Korra. She eyed her sleeping mate, moving closer to smell the aroma on her hair. It was a smell that made Korra feel relaxed and made her lustful. _Hmm, she smells like she wants me._

The Avatar lifted herself on her elbows and studied her mate, eyes going over her beautiful body. She reached over and brushed a lock of hair from her forehead, knowing that Asami was probably just waking up herself.

Asami murmured softly and rolled onto her stomach. It was adorable really, like Asami was a cat that was very comfortable where she was and didn't want to move. But Asami did have work today and it would look bad if she was late.

Grinning, Korra decided to help Asami wake up. _Well, be it far from me to let her sleep in._ She bent down and kissed her shoulder, letting her lips trace the line from shoulder blade to neck. Her lover's skin was so soft, smooth on her lips.

Her mate purred in her sleep, as Korra's hands gently caressed her rear. _I think she likes that_, Korra thought. She kept kissing and caressing Asami softly and lovingly. Her wood was so hard. She could feel it's thickness every time she accidentally touched Asami.

Asami purred again, slowly stretching. Korra could tell she was loving the kisses and cuddles, even if she wasn't fully awake to comprehend them. All she knew was that something was making her feel content and loved that morning.

Korra then started kissing her way down her back, letting her lips, teeth and tongue touch every dip and divot. She'd explored Asami's body so many times, but still, it felt so breathtaking, that Asami was just this beautiful, this gorgeous.

As Korra peppered her spine with kisses, the CEO's eyes fluttered open. She looked over her shoulder, emerald eyes gazing at Korra. "Ohhh... Hey babe... Good morning."

"Hey, gorgeous.," Korra said with a smile. "Morning to you too."

"I don't know what you're doing... But keep doing it."

"You got it, darling." Korra then reached her very shapely rear, taking in the sight of Asami's derrière Asami was wet, dripping down to the sheets and the little pucker of her rear looked enticing. With a wicked grin, she bent down and ran her tongue over her lover's delicious pussy.

The taste was beautiful, a delight to Korra's tongue. Her fingers and hands squeezed Asami's rear, as her tongue entered the folds. Her heat grew as she tasted more of Asami's beautiful folds. This was the perfect wake up call for her.

"Mmm, oh!" Asami groaned as Korra then began to eat her out from behind. She fisted the sheets and gasped into the pillow. The surge of pleasure made her eyes widen, sweat formed on her brow. Weary eyes were now fully awake.

She clenched the pillow tighter, breathing heavily as the pleasure flowed through her from below. She looked down, seeing Korra devour her ass with the strength and passion an alpha could. Asami submitted to the pleasure gladly, wanting nothing more than to belong to her mate once more.

"Hmm, you're not in heat yet, so why're you so wet, baby?" Korra rumbled.

"Ah, I was, ohhh, dreaming about you," the heiress moaned, panting.

The avatar grinned. "Really. What was dream me doing?"

"You... You were fucking me hard from behind..." Her lover confessed, feeling dirty after admitting that to Korra.

That confession gave Korra yet another naughty idea. "And do you want that dream to come true?"

"H-huh?"

"Because I can, unless there's something else you want me to do."

Asami blushed shyly, wondering if she should say yes to that. She had an idea for the pleasure she wanted, but the pleasure that Korra was giving her was heavily distracting her thoughts. As she tried to come up with an answer, another surge of energy pulsed through her and she whimpered lustfully.

"Could...could you, mmm!"

"Could I what? Tell me, baby."

"Can you...oh, fuck, keep eating me out for now? And then I, ah!"

"Then what?"

"I wanna..." Asami buried her face in the pillow, Korra only hearing a few mumbled words/

"Asami?"

"I want to suck your cock!" She then screamed.

With Asami having requested what she wanted, Korra growled and flipped her over, now eating her out from the front. Her face was buried in smooth, gorgeous folds, eyes looking up at the blushing flustered woman she loved.

Gripping the bedsheets tighter, Asami was trying her best to hold on, to let her orgasm build up within her. The heat she was feeling was amazing and Korra's tongue was so satisfying, but as she caught a glimpse of the gorgeous bulge in her pants, she knew what she wanted even more.

Her mind was filled with the thoughts of being knotted by Korra's amazing member, how the pleasure would send her to the spirit world and back. But she was brought back down to Earth right now, as Korra's fingers and tongue did their dirty work.

Screaming Korra's name and a whole mess of curse words, Asami knew she was close. Korra was the best Alpha, the only Alpha to have ever satisfied her this well. Her legs arched forward as Asami prepared for her first orgasm of the morning.

The heiress came gushing down her mate's chin, shuddering and shaking. The force of the surge was overwhelming to her, but as she recovered she knew it wasn't over yet and she didn't want it to be. She wanted everyting Korra had to offer.

Lapping up the fluid, Korra felt very content. However, she herself knew that their fun had only just begun. She then smiled at Asami, grinning. "And now to reward you again, my love." She climbed atop her Omega and then slowly fed her knot into Asami's mouth.

The fire nation woman sighed, her tongue caressing the gorgeous length in her mouth. It was so large and she was surprised it could fit in her mouth, but she felt in utter heaven. Her tongue gently licked the member, making it feel comfortable inside of her mouth.

With her instrument of pleasure in place, Korra started to thrust into Asami's mouth, letting her suck it and feel her lips clench around the knot. She heard her lover growl lowly as she was entranced by the beautiful feeling of the knot in her mouth.

Asami adored the sensations of the big knot in her mouth. Her hands wrapped around the length as she gobbled it down her throat. Korra's alpha cock was gorgeous, worthy of the avatar indeed. Her fingers gently caressed the length, enticing Korra to keep thrusting it into her.

Closing her eyes, Korra blushed as she felt the warmth of her Omega's mouth surround her knot. She kept thrusting in and out, feeling the heat rush through her. It was arousing to see her mate pleasuring her this way, granting her lover her wish.

She heard Asami gag just a tiny bit, but she just sleepily nodded as she blew Korra. Then she began to work her mouth up and down, sleep fading from her as she blew her mate. What she couldn't reach with her mouth she stroked with her hands.

Korra growled and ran her hands through black satiny hair. "Such a good Omega," she purred. "You're blowing me so well, baby." Her lover blushed and kept sucking, making Korra growl louder, wanting Asami to finish her off and taste her gorgeous juice.

"Fuck me," she rasped.

Asami grinned around her cock and then hummed around it. That made Korra fell overwhelmed and she yelped, falling back onto the bed. Her mate still kept sucking, the length filling her mouth greatly. Asami loved the taste.

More sweat beaded down her brow. Korra could feel herself growing close. She was going to complete this act of pleasure for Asami, to give her the honour of pleasing her Alpha this way. Holding onto the bedsheets in a manner similar to what Asami was doing earlier, Korra prepared herself.

Tenderly, Asami kept working her shaft, humming and vibrating around the beautiful knot down her throat. She sucked Korra more, pushing her head down to taste more of the gorgeous member. Her cheeks flushed with heat as she desperately wanted her Alpha's seed.

"Fuck... Yes, 'Sami!" Korra finally yelled, blowing hot spunk down Asami's throat and all over her face. It was quite a sight. Korra panted, gazing over the mess she'd made of her Omega. She wasn't sure how much...but it was a lot.

Asami coughed and pulled away, choking a little as some landed on her chest and neck.

"Whoops. S-sorry."

The heiress couldn't help but laugh. "It's all right, just means I did a good job." She smiled lustfully, gazing at the member. "Now go on and put that thing inside of me."

Korra grinned. "Yes, ma'am,"

She then had Asami lie on her stomach again. She reached over to the bedside drawer and grabbed the bottle of lube. She poured a generous amount onto her cock and then placed the blunt head against the wet folds of her Omega. Then she slid in slowly, both moaning softly. Once her knot touched then she began to pump her hips back and forth.

Moaning once more, Asami buried her face into the pillow, flushing red as the size of the cock filled her walls. This was what she needed, what she had dreamed about. She started to move her hips back to meet Korra's thrusts, wanting more of that amazing knot.

Gladly, Korra pounded Asami, grasping her breasts tightly and firmly. Her knot pumped in and out of Asami at a rapid, pleasuring pace, each thrust bringing more and more moans and cries of pleasure out from her darling, beautiful girlfriend.

Her lover clung to the bed her tightly, gazing at her lustfully over her shoulder. She wanted this badly, for Korra to fill her inside with her mating seed. As more thrusts filled her insides, Asami gasped, blushing heavily. She was utterly in heat now.

Korra's knot was the most beautiful thing she'd ever had inside herself. No Sato-made sex toys could satisfy her even a tiny bit of how Korra could. The Avatar was amazing at sex and she knew Korra was proud of that, proud she could mate with her this good.

Like a powerful animal, Korra was grunting now with every thrust. The intense drive to finish inside of Asami had taken over. Her instincts drove her, making her force more and more of her amazing length inside of her mate's waiting folds.

Asami moaned as Korra pinned her down on the bed, grabbing her arms as she thrusted into her. "Oh yes... give me that fucking knot!"

"You want my knot, baby? You want me to fill you up with my seed?"

"Yes!" Asami screamed and her eyes were wide with joy. "_YESSSSS!_"

Pounding Asami hard, Korra's hands squeezed her lover's rump tightly, knowing that was turning Asami on even more. She could feel the size of her knot press against Asami's door, knowing there was no way she was pulling out until she filled Asami.

Asami grabbed the bedsheets tightly, preparing for the load to fire from Korra's beautiful shaft. This was what she was craving now, nothing else.

Finally, Korra came, hard and fast into Asami's rear. The sensations filled her up, making Asami moan and gasp loudly. "Oh my spirits!" She screamed as Korra grabbed her breasts, more pulses of fluid following the initial surge, all of the seed now flowing into Asami like a river.

Breathless, Asami slumped to the bed and let Korra cuddle her, still feeling the length inside of her. She was amazed and exhausted, but glad to have been given such pleasure to start her day.

"How was that for a wake-up fuck?" Korra cooed, kissing Asami's bare shoulder.

Asami murmured. "Amazing... as always..."

xXx

**Author's note: **Only one fic this week, my friends, but I know how much ya'll love my Omegaverse Korrasami. They're my highest viewed fics on AO3 lol. Anyway, hope ya'll enjoy the smutty gay goodness ;)


End file.
